Sinful Love
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku - Religious AU. She's a priestess and he is a demon and they knew their love would never be blessed.


A/N: **WARNING** Guys, I don't know anything specific about religion and I'm not really attached to a particular way of dealing with this issue. So, if, somehow, you feel offended or something like that, remember that it's just a story and that was written for entertaining the fans (and the writer XD). Thank you for your comprehension ^_^

*

The organ is playing loud and sinking deep into the hearts of the ones who are inside the temple. No voice can be heard. Just the prayers of those who don't know what else to do with their lives. They seek for god's powerful word. They want to get rid of their sins. And, for such purpose, the pink haired girl is quietly waiting for someone to listen to her confessions. She's ready to tell everything. She's ready to turn God into her confident. She's ready to confess.

Inside a wooden box divided in two sections, Sakura Haruno is waiting for the priest.

" What can I do for you, Miss Haruno?"

She is from a traditional family of the region, whose principles are based on their faith and the community environment. They are a united group. They live well without the interference of the external world and their methods of teaching magic from some old books to the children are always successful. It's a life based on the traditions and the ancient predictions. And, since the day she was born, Sakura had been prepared for her future. She was separated from her real family and her friends and locked inside a society that only saw her as the answer for their problems. She wasn't a girl anymore, and she grew up believing in such thing. The only problem is her heart. That blood pumper could never accept the rules she was always submitted, or the high expectations her whole people had on her. Sakura is the one destined to guide her people to the eternal peace. She has all the qualities of their promised savior, specially the purity of the body and the soul. Or that was what she was before he came into her life.

" I've sinned, father."

The days of that pink haired priestess were always the same thing. In the mornings, she had magical practice with the ancient masters of the temple. During the afternoons, the pinkette would listen to the old sayings of rituals and prayers. The girl would be exhausted even before she noticed. It was always like that. But, when the sun was about to set, Sakura would go to her private garden of that private palace where she lived alone with some servants. That place was like her own sanctuary where she felt free even to choose her clothes. In that place, where an ancient tree, whose name was the same as hers, Sakura could lose her hair, take off her shoes and make art with the feelings that were always suppressed inside of her. That place, with a sweet scent and the eternal silent of the paradise, was, above all, the only witness of her only secret.

Every afternoon, when the sun was setting and when she was already enjoying her moment at her precious garden, Sakura would receive a curious visit. It was a man, but not really a man. He was a demon. A demon with black wings that contrasted with the environment. A porcelain skin that was exposed in each inch of his body, including the parts that made him a male demon. And, lastly, his eyes. The dark eyes of a man that belonged to an opposite world of hers. The dark and deep eyes of a demon, who had become the inspiration of her drawings and the excitement of her monotonous life.

Sakura loved to watch him with her own emerald eyes. It brought her comfort. It brought her peace. It made her heart beat. And still, even with so many feeling and emotions, not a single word was exchanged between them. The only sound ever made by that dark creature was when he told her his name. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, the demon who had dared to invade the palace of the chosen daughter of the light. The demon who had dared to invade her pure heart. And how he wanted to get in her life.

Even if it had been hard to admit at first, the Uchiha demon had found himself obsessed with her ever since the first day he saw her angelical features. On that day, when he was intending to invade her home and murder the only hope of the Haruno clan, Sasuke was caught off guard by such beauty. The beauty that only he could truly see in those moments of complete satisfaction of the girl. He knew she compared those moments to freedom, and she was happy with just that. But he couldn't accept such thing, no. Sasuke couldn't let her be fooled by the ones who controlled her life. He wanted to show her what freedom really was. And he was ready to do so.

On the night, when most of the mortal souls had already succumbed to the weight of their eyes, the fallen angel decided to rescue the pink haired girl from her own prison. Sasuke was ready to get in there and take her away, not mattering her opinion. He knew she would be mad and that she would probably hate him for doing such thing, still, he also knew that she would forgive him as soon as she saw how beautiful the world was behind those walls that surrounded her. Sakura deserved to see the world. And the world was ready to welcome her in the most beautiful way.

Passing through the guards that watched the outside walls was easy for the raven haired demon. With the secret ability of his powerful family, the Uchiha knocked them down and proceeded with his plan. He followed the intoxicating scent of his target and climbed up the circular stairs of one of the highest towers of that castle. It took him some long minutes before he could reach the top due to his slow feet, after all, flying until there wouldn't be the best of the ideas when the sacred guard received a considerable reinforcement at night. Sill, as soon as he saw a huge wooden door, Sasuke knew she was there. He could hear her voice. Yet, her sweet voice wasn't the only one coming from that place. Sakura wasn't alone, but it didn't mean her visitor was welcomed.

" what is this that you keep painting!?"

It was a man. Her tutor, to be exact. And he was angry.

" I paint what my heart tells me to!"

" your heart?! And why is a man in your heart?! Are you betraying us and meeting a man!?"

" I'm not betraying anyone! And this man... He keeps me company. He watches over me! He likes to be with me and I like to be with him!"

" don't be ridiculous! This man just wants to use your body! ... That's it... If he hasn't corrupted you yet."

" what!? Nothing happened between us."

" ... You're lying! How dare you!? After all the things we've done, you just gave your body to a demon! You are now a shame to your people!"

" but I didn't d-"

A quick cracking sound was heard followed by a louder noise. It was like something had fallen on the floor. Something big as a human body. Sasuke couldn't be sure of what had happened, and, from inside, the sounds of the pinkette had ceased. There was something really wrong going on inside that room. And he knew he couldn't relay on his positive assumptions.

" you are going to suffer your punishment, little girl... No one wastes our time and goes away with it!"

"S-Stay away! Stay away from me or I'll use my magic!"

" it won't work on me... Your magic can't hurt me!"

" ... Help! Sasuke, help me!"

Realizing what she had just said, the pink haired girl widened her soaked eyes and felt her heart was beating faster. Sakura had no idea of where that man was. She didn't even know if he would even help her if she asked him to. Still, when she felt herself in danger, her heart cried out for him as if hoping he would appear out of the darkness. And he did.

Abruptly opening the door, the dark demon, with what seemed to be a sword made of lightnings in his left arm, observed the man who had attacked her. He was old and was wearing a red tunic that reached to his feet. His hand was untying the lace of his clothes and, right in front of him, the pink haired girl, with her emeralds in tears, was laying on the ground in a defensive position. Her red cheek with marks of fingers all over it. Once he saw the horror look on her face, Sasuke had no doubt of what to do.

In a blink of an eye, the demon trespassed the tutor's heart with his magical sword. The blood was staining the whole wooden floor and her carpet was soon going to be soaked too.

The girl had some of the blood of that man on her clothes and on her skin too. Sakura was still shocked by how fast it all had ended and how the one her heart had called for was standing in front of her and saving her life and her body before it could be touched by such filthy hands. At that time, her heart couldn't be beating faster. In fact, it beat so fast that all of her other senses disappeared. She felt like an inanimate object that was simply observing the scene and being carried away by the arms of such powerful demon. Sasuke had her in his arms as they were both flying away from there. From a place where none of them would ever return to.

He took her to a hidden place where no one would ever find them. It was an abandoned palace, with many rustic furniture and ripped paintings. The smell of the place made her feel like she was inside a coffin with no air to breath. The atmosphere was suffocating, and the silence between them was more awkward than ever, yet, Sakura was feeling much better there, with him, than in her own room, alone.

" ... Thank you, for saving me before..."

" Hn."

" why did you save me?"

" just because..."

" you're lying!"

He glared at her.

" ... You should have left me there."

" uh? Do you even know what he was going to do?"

" yes... In one way or another, I would be free from that hell."

" death is not the same thing as freedom."

" are you sure? I wouldn't have to be any near them... I wouldn't have to obey those stupid orders... I would be able to leave all those wasted years behind. How come this isn't freedom?"

The sarcasm in her voice was evident. Her emeralds were still a little shocked and the finger marks on her cheek hadn't disappeared yet. Sakura was way too different from all the other times he had seen her. Her eyes were showing disappointment as the tracks of her tears were highlighted by the dim light of the moon that invaded the place through a crack in the wall. Sakura was tragically beautiful at that time. But, in his point of view, her concept of freedom had a lot to be changed.

" ... Killing yourself wouldn't be the solution... Letting a man take away your virginity wouldn't be right!"

" how can you know it!?"

She turned to face him, with rage in her eyes.

" because it never is!"

He faced her in order to tame the beast inside of her.

"... You don't know anything about my life... You just know the me from the garden."

" and that girl isn't you? The true you... You seemed happy... You appreciated that little moment and you smiled... Was it all just a lie?"

" ... It's none of your business." She turned away from him.

" yes it is!" He held her wrist.

" and why?!"

" because... Tch, I don't know, okay!?"

"... Let go off my wrist."

The intensity in their eyes was able to start a fire anytime. She wanted to let go off of her suffering. But he didn't want to let her go. Sasuke knew that, in her current state, the girl was able to do something stupid. And that was why he didn't want to let go off her wrist. It would be too risky.

" no."

" what?"

" I'm not letting you go. You're gonna do something stupid! Now that you finally have the chance, I can't let you do this."

She chuckled.

" do you really think... I've never had the chance of killing myself? To throw away my virginity?"

" then why didn't you do it?"

" because... Because there are people counting on me. They need me... They put all their hopes in me... I could never let them down."

Her face dropped down and she did her best to hide any possible hint her eyes could give him. They lived in different words. What was wrong for her, was right for him. And what was right for her was just unacceptable for him. Sacrificing her own happiness and her own freedom for people like that man was just unacceptable for him. Sasuke wouldn't let her do that. Not anymore.

" so, what are you intending to do?"

" I'm going back... I'll tell them a demon kidnapped me and then everything will go back as before..."

" are you an idiot or what?!"

" what?"

" those people don't need you! You are just an image for them! It would be the same as if you were a statue!"

"... What do you mean by that?"

" I mean... - he let go off her wrist- you don't have to go back... It's your chance. They will think you're dead and then you'll be free."

" and what would I do with this freedom alone?"

He took a deep breath.

" ... You can stay with me."

" what?"

Blinking her eyes repeatedly, the priestess felt her mind going blank. Until the moment when he suggested faking her death, the pinkette had understood and, somehow, agreed. It would be nice to live her own life without any guilt. She was even wondering if they would really build a statue for her. That would be the solution of her problems, but staying with that demon would be a little too much. She didn't want her heart to beat fast every day. Or maybe that was exactly what she wanted.

" think about it. If you stay with me, you will be able to live, to draw to be free-"

" and what about loving?"

That question caught him off guard. Sasuke felt his cheeks warming up and his eyes widened. Not even in his most inebriate dreams the fallen angel would think she knew what love meant. He didn't know what love meant. But, if there was something undeniable was that staying close to her without doing anything was too hard for him. Was it love? Maybe. Did she feel the same? Definitely.

" loving? And what do you know about it?"

" all I know is what's written in the books... They share their first kiss, then their hearts beat faster and their cheeks turn red... And, in the end, they Uh... Do what they have to do as a couple... It's probably just something stupid, right?"

" no... This is your way of thinking..."

" and what about you? What's love for you?"

" for me?"

He smirked.

" well... Instead of sharing a kiss, the guy will steal one from her... And then... If she answers, they will spend their lives together... Making love and doing whatever they want without fearing anything... That's love for me."

"... And do you think you have someone like that in your life?"

" I do..."

" really? And who would be such a special person for you?"

Leaning down to face her, the demon opened his wings and surrounded her with them. Sakura flinched, at first, but, once she turned her attention to his black pearls, nothing else existed in the world. She lost herself in his eyes. She just couldn't stop looking as she waited for his answer. And he did. But he didn't use any word.

In a sudden move, the Uchiha brought her close by the waist and kissed her lips passionately. He kept nibbling her lower lip as if asking for permission to give her the kind of love he knew. Sasuke was gentle at first for it was clearly her first kiss. Yet, when he felt her body relaxing in his hands and her mouth willingly opening for him, the demon side of that man appeared and made sure to enter her body and feel her taste.

After a frenetic dance between their tongues, both of them pulled apart in search of air. Both of their faces were blushing and their hearts were beating in full speed. After such clear evidences, the fallen angel and the priestess knew what love was.

" I don't want you to go back... Stay here with me... I can show you the world and I'll make up for all those years you were trapped in there..."

" I-I... How would you do it?"

" I've taken your first kiss... Now let me take your whole body and your soul... Let me show you what it feels to be loved by a man."

At first, his words made no sense to her. She didn't understand the real meaning behind it but, once her mind came back to normal after such breathtaking kiss, Sakura wasn't the same girl as before. She was better. She knew the meaning of his words and she agreed with him. That girl, who had just given her first kiss, was ready to let a demon take her to a place where she had been forbidden to go for her whole life. He would take her to a place of carnal pleasures and sinful feelings. And she wanted to go with him. Even if it seemed wrong, it couldn't have felt righter in their hearts.

With a simple nod, Sakura showed him he was allowed to take her wherever he wanted. And he did. Sasuke took her in his arms and, while kissing her, the demon took her to the old palace's master bedroom. It smelled like dust, but, on that exact ecstasy where they were both submerged in, nothing mattered.

Carefully, the Uchiha helped her taking off her clothes. The girl was still wearing the clothes from the tradition of her family and, even if she didn't like how things used to be, Sakura showed respect to what she had learned until that moment. She took most of her tunic off, staying only in her white underwear. At that moment, Sasuke knew she belonged to him.

" can I start?"

She nodded and laid on the bed, still a lot nervous.

" don't worry... I'll go easy on you... I'll make it special."

Crawling over the bed with her, the Uchiha, once he reached her legs, slowly started to make his way up to her tights. He used his hands to caress the skin of her ankle until her reached her inner tights, making shivers dance around her spine. His fingers kept their way up simultaneously with his body that, by the time he was touching her back, was already over hers. She looked beautiful from up there. And he looked beautiful from down there. Still, such peaceful faces wouldn't last forever.

The demon quickly opened the clasp of her white bra, exposing the skin of her breasts. They weren't big, still, they were perfect for him. Slowly, Sasuke took his mouth to her chest and started to kiss all that area that hid her heart. The kisses were gentle and in response, the girl started to kiss his neck. Sakura was so relaxed that she didn't even realize the moment when he brought his hands up to squeeze her breasts. His touch was gentle, still, the girl started to get aroused after such affection.

"S-Sasuke..."

" too hard?"

" no... It's just... Hn"

He smirked and returned his attention to her whole body. He loved her curves, the color of her hair and even the diamond on her forehead. He loved her whole, and he knew he what he had to do.

From her breasts, his hands traveled down her body, resting on her lower back and bringing her body closer until there was no inch separating them any longer. His tongue invaded her mouth again and the satisfied moans that escaped her mouth traveled down his spine making his manhood a lot warmer than before. Those were the moans of the girl he had been dreaming of since forever. The moans that belonged to him. The girl that belonged to him.

As if intoxicated by the lust that was spread around the room, the priestess started to trace her hover lips over his until she lowered her head a little so she could kiss his jaw line. Her tongue flickered around his skin as her breasts pressed harder against his naked chest and her knee delicately brushed his inner tights. That girls was driving him crazy and he couldn't help but freeing a grunt that had been trapped in his lungs when he heard her panting breath. For a virgin, the passion inside her body was really impressive and he could feel the satisfaction of her heart. The satisfaction of breaking the rules and the satisfaction of doing what had been forbidden. The satisfaction of being in love and he certainly felt jolts of emotion arousing his whole body. He could not take it any longer and he knew she was about to become impatient. Their time had finally come. The time for them to finally become one.

Wandering his hands around her body one more time, Sasuke reached her lower parts. With his thumbs, the man slowly started to slip down her panties and, carefully, expose the skin of her pelvis and his entrance to her body. Sakura knew what was going to happen. And she was ready. She was ready to throw away all the pre-made concepts about sex and, for the first time, try to experiment something herself. It would be her experience. It would be her life.

" ready?"

" no." She chuckled.

" you'll be okay..."

With a shy smile on her face, the girl pulled his head one more time before anything. Sakura kissed him passionately and, while she was still enjoying his taste, the girl felt her legs slowly spreading and a momentary pain before her cheeks flushed and her body became numb. It was over. Her purity had been taken away and that priestess was no longer immaculate. She had turned into a woman on that moment. And, even if it hurt, it was something she could get addicted to.

Slowly, the boy got used to her rhythm and both of them were panting. The friction between their sweat bodies was enough to make the room get even hotter and their breathing even harder. Sasuke didn't know for how long they could keep like that, still, the raven haired demon didn't stop thrusting his manhood inside of her. He could feel her walls slowly accommodating him inside and each time he brushed a certain spot in her body, he could see her head falling behind. He could see the tears in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks and specially the smile on her face. Sakura was really happy, indeed. She was enjoying life for the first time and he was more than just happy to see her like that. Her happiness meant the world for him. She meant the world for him and his world was visibly getting exhausted. It was her first time, after all. The time would come for them to enjoy more of their time together but, for the moment, he thought she had had enough. Still he needed to hear one more thing before resting with her bare body in his arms.

After a sudden movement, the Uchiha realized that the pinkette had covered her mouth with both of her hands. Her flushed face and her closed eyes, mixed with that vivid pink hair of hers just made him want to stare at her for the whole eternity, yet, that one thing she was hiding inside her mouth belonged to him. And he wouldn't go anywhere before listening to it.

" don't cover... I want to hear it."

" uh?"

" let it go... Don't hold it back..."

At first she didn't listen to him. She still was a little embarrassed with the whole thing and she didn't really know what would happen to her heart if she let that out. Sakura wasn't definitely gonna let him have that side of hers. She was not gonna give it to him. Too bad that that demon was a thief above all of his principles. And he knew exactly what to do to get what he wanted.

Holding a smirk on his face, the Uchiha held her close and thrusted inside of her with the exact precision to drive her insane. He could feel how her womanhood was begging him to continue the movement but, instead, he didn't do anything. He kept stuck there, teasing her in the most dirty of the ways and he wouldn't let go until she let that out. Until she could hold no longer. And, in the end, he got what he wanted.

With her eyes filled with tears, Sakura finally released her mouth and let a deep moan escape from her lips. The sound that showed him that she had enjoyed that moment of complete love with him as much as he had. The sound that entered his ears and gave him the one final moment of satisfaction he had not being expecting. He loved her. He really did, and, after hearing such song, Sasuke was completely satisfied. He knew Sakura was totally exhausted and that she needed to rest. But the girl needed to do one more thing before falling asleep on his arms.

" Sasuke... "

She murmured as he rolled over her and she rested her head on his chest.

" what?"

" I-I... I love you..."

A smile came to his lips and his heart was showing complete happiness. Sasuke had definitely found his special person. The demon. The shadow creature. The fallen angel. He had found in that priestess all the love he needed in his life. And he intended to keep her close until the end.

" I love you too... Now get some rest..."

" uhm..."

The walls of that cubicle seem to be constricting the priest after listening to the girl's complete story. He feels a strange and strong presence coming from outside of the temple. He has no air. He is sweating. But, for what he can see, the girl has satisfaction spread all over her face. Maybe that whole confession is just an excuse to tell people about her favorite story. Her love story with a demon.

" miss Haruno... Are you telling me that your purity has been taken from you?"

" of course not... I gave it to him..."

" and, do you regret such thing?"

" no."

" no?"

" no... I don't regret anything. I loved that moment and I love that demon... I just wanted to tell father how happy I am for this..."

" are you insane!? He's a demon! You can't fall in love with him!"

" it's too late... I already have. And I always will..."

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
